Miki's Outsider Observation : One Sided Love Story
by b-okey
Summary: Shinohara Miki has observed Tsukishima Kei since their first class together. Her observations reveal something shocking yet expected : Tsukishima is in love with someone.


Shinohara Miki sat down at the campus library, in front of her group mate for the upcoming group project. A certain someone she didn't really want to team up with. He was really concentrated on the book before him with ears plugged by white earphone he always carrying. Just after Shinohara put down her notebook that the guy before her noticed her. And what he gave was a sigh, a loud and long one. Of course, Shinohara was pissed off by it.

"Can you not sighing at me?" Shinohara protested in low and small voice, though it still sounded unpleasant.

"Okay. Let's start working," he said as he put the book he read back on his back, ignoring Shinohara's question completely.

"I somehow want to hit that face of yours," Shinohara growled. "I believe the name Tsukishima and Shinohara wasn't close to each other."

Tsukishima looked up to Shinohara, and sighed. "It's not like I want to be in the same group as you," he said in a rather cool way. Somehow, the fuel was just burnt in Shinohara.

She slipped a curse through her mouth in a really low voice, so small so Tsukishima couldn't even realize it. But really, the guy before her was not really care about her at all. He just opened his book to look for any idea for the group project. Shinohara knew it, Tsukishima's attention was easy to be grasped if she was a certain someone.

"Shinohara-san!" someone called out to Shinohara's name cheerfully. Shinohara knew who it was exactly.

Yachi Hitoka was walking towards their table in light steps. Her smiles, as usual, was spreading the happiness she had daily. She was holding a rather thick book on her hand, a book that Shinohara lent to Yachi a few weeks ago. A novel. A love novel that happened to be the last piece from the bookstore Shinohara visited that time.

"Thanks for the novel! I really love the story. The plot twist is giving me goosebumps," Yachi spoke to Shinohara happily, before she noticed Tsukishima who still looking at the book. "Tsukishima-kun, you're doing group project with Shinohara-san?" she asked, peeking at the book.

Tsukishima jumped, looking shocked, but then able to compiled his composure again. "Ah, yeah."

_Casual speech?_"Do your best, Tsukishima-kun!" Yachi said as she smiled from ear to ear. "Also, I got this letter from my classmate. She wanted me to give it to you." Yachi gave the letter inside a pink envelope with hearts pattern. Tsukishima took it after some times.

He looked up. "Thank you."

_There it is._Shinohara could completely see by herself a slight smile forming in Tsukishima's mouth. His eyes were widened, and there was a little spark there. Love sparks? She didn't know. It wasn't her business, it didn't have anything to do with her or this group project... was what Shinohara hoped she could think of those subtle signs. The signs that Yachi couldn't get at all.

He's definitely in love with Yachi.

At first, Shinohara thought it was probably because he knew Yachi since high school. He probably behaved like that because he was comfortable with Yachi or Yamaguchi, nothing more and nothing else. But it weirdly only happened while Yachi was around, or when Yachi called Shinohara, just at those brief moments. If it happened also when Yachi wasn't around, just by her voice presenting at that time, Shinohara became more confident in her conclusion.

_He's in love with Yachi._

Yachi left after exchanging words with Tsukishima, and Tsukishima couldn't get his eyes off from Yachi for a while. Shinohara smirked.

"Have you confessed?" Shinohara asked bluntly to the point, shocking enough to make Tsukishima turned his head so fast.

"...huh?" Tsukishima raised his eyebrow. He was questioning Shinohara's question without even saying a word. The feeling was heavy.

"Have you confessed to Yachi?" Shinohara asked once again, this time specifying the object of the talk. There's a slight red on Tsukishima's cheek, though he kept his composure pretty well.

"What makes you think I like Yachi, by the way?" he tried to avert this topic.

"Just a hunch," Shinohara replied as she laid her gaze on her book full of empty scribbles. "You're being really nervous and such earlier. I'm just guessing, though." She wrote a sentences down the unused book.

_Tsukishima probably does like Yachi._

Shinohara didn't expect any answer from Tsukishima, so she just shifted through pages of books before her. Just as she almost put her tumbler's mouth on her lips, Tsukishima suddenly broke the silence.

"...not yet."

Shinohara almost chocked on water. She was in silent for a while. "I don't think you'll answer."

"I don't like misunderstanding," Tsukishima simply replied as he highlighted the topic he was interested in. "Also am I really obvious?" he asked in disbelief.

"To me, yes. But Yachi seemed to not getting anything. Don't worry too much," Shinohara giggled. But Tsukishima was pouting, like a 5 years old kid.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll erase your name from the group," Tsukishima warned Shinohara, pointing his highlighter to Shinohara's face.

"Fine, fine," Shinohara said after clicking her tongue. "Since when?" she finally asked, after collecting a lot of courage.

"Third year of high school."

"Really? Not from the first year?"

"Nope."

"But she was your volleyball manager, right?"

"I got closer to her in my third year, that's why."

"Eeeh, so you're not that close at first?"

"You can say that. Wait, why are you interrogating me?" Tsukishima looked up from the book, only to see Shinohara scribbled her notebook. The clean page. "Did you just write my answers?"

Shinohara stopped writing, she shifted her glance to Tsukishima, and proceed to smirk. "Yeah. For reference."

"Reference, my ass," Tsukishima pouted. Shinohara only giggled at Tsukishima's reaction.

Gladly, Tsukishima didn't continue to talk and focused on searching the topic they would use for the group project. Shinohara smiled, looking at how serious Tsukishima was. A lot of thought flashing through Shinohara's mind.

_If only I were your team's volleyball manager.__If only I were shorter.__If only I were a cute petite little girl.__If only I were Yachi Hitoka.__If only I were her, probably you have shifted your attention to me._"Oi, Tsukishima," Shinohara called out as she put down the mechanic pencil she used to write. The guy stopped shifting pages and looked at Shinohara, who looked so bored from this task already.

"What?"

_I like you._"You need to confess to her as soon as possible. She's an idol in Design department, you know?" Shinohara smiled, sincerely. Though her voice kind of shaking.

"Eh? Why?" Tsukishima frowned.

"I told you, you're gonna regret it after she was snatched away," Shinohara said, almost like giving warning.

_Though it'll be me who's going to regret supporting you._Tsukishima didn't talk. He didn't open his mouth either. But then, he answered.

"Okay. Help me when the time comes."

_As expected._Shinohara turned to her book, to the page where she wrote a lot about Tsukishima. She took the pencil, and wrote.

_Tsukishima's confession helper : Shinohara Miki._

* * *

Hello! I was going for angst actually, but as I thought, writing it is hard as hell. It's kind of crappy, but I hope you guys enjoy the story. Sorry for the grammatical error, the plot, and anything that is lacking in your opinion.

Thanks for visiting the story! Hope you have a nice day~


End file.
